Let Them Talk
by Corantien
Summary: "Gregory House, world famous doctor, is GAY!" You heard the icy silence fill the room. People gasped in surprise and everyone looked at House to see him deny this accusation. He didn't.
1. Let Them Talk

**Let Them Talk**

**Gregory House x James Wilson (if you don't like gay in House, then don't read)**

**Some drama, romance and a little humour in the mix. Maybe some fluff. Don't be too harsh, I'm not a doctor so nobody will die if I make some mistakes.**

**I'm not really following any of the episodes, I just use the characters in my own story.**

**I do not own anything of the House M.D. series, nor the music or the actors. I really respect them and no money's been made out of this. Just a fanfic.**

00

"Doctor Wilson!" Cuddy shouted across the entrance of the hospital. Wilson was just heading outside, adjusting his scarf for the cold, and turned abruptly when he heard his name.

"Yes?" he asked.

"My office." Cuddy said with a nudge of her head in the direction of her office. Wilson followed her, ignoring the curious glances of the nurses behind the desks while pondering what he could've done wrong.

Cuddy closed the door behind them and placed herself behind her desk, putting her hands flat on the surface, bracing herself to tell the news.

Wilson shuffled closer and sat himself down in one of the comfy chairs. He didn't say anything, just waited for the bad news.

"Stacy is coming here." She said.

"Stacy... Stacy? As in House's Stacy?"

"Yes, that's the one." Cuddy nodded.

"But why?" the oncologist crossed his arms, already worrying for his friend House.

"Her father died and because he liked House, he was put in the will."

"But... They've been divorced for like, 10 years or so. And he actually liked House?"

"I think it is because he's the only husband she ever had and he hopes they would get together again. He gave them the house where he lived once his wife died."

"And why is she coming?"

"She wants House to give up his part and sign some papers. She called and she would be arriving tomorrow, around noon. She called me and House doesn't know the news yet. She asked me not to tell." Lisa Cuddy put her hands on her temples willing the upcoming headache to go away.

"And you're telling me this because..."

"Because..." she gave Wilson a pointed look.

"This is going to get ugly, isn't it? And you want me to stand by House once it happens?" James asked.

Cuddy just nodded and sighed loudly.

"Oh boy.." Wilson said.

00

House stood next to the new giant whiteboard, doodling pineapples with angry faces on the sides when he heard his ducklings come in.

"New case, my young padawans!" House said cheerily.

"What are you doing here this early?" Chase asked while rolling his eyes at the Star Wars quote.

"Free coffee! And the new whiteboard has arrived! Isn't it beautiful?"

"It's bigger." Cameron said.

"And you know what they say about big.." House waggled his eyebrows. Foreman just snorted.

"Back to the case! Cameron, preach the word, darling!" House threw the file at her and she could just barely catch it.

She opened it and read some of the symptoms. "Photosensitivity and..." Chase interrupted her.

"Maybe lupus?" he asked and looked at House for affirmation.

"In all the years we've worked together, haven't you noticed something yet?" House asked.

The others just stared blankly at him.

House smashed his cane on the table. "It's. NEVER. LUPUS. Thank you for being so eager today, but shut up for a while and be pretty."

Now it was Cameron's turn to snort and Chase's cheeks coloured slightly red.

"Like I said, photosensitivity and..." Cameron started again when knocking on the glass wall interrupted them again.

House whirled on one leg to the source of interruption "Oh for goodness sake, some people are trying to work here, what do you.." He snarled but stopped himself. His mouth hung open for a couple of seconds.

"Stacy?" House said disbelievingly.

00

"How long have they been in there?" Cuddy asked. While House and Stacy were discussing in his office, she and Wilson slipped into the other room to wait with Cameron, Chase and Foreman for House to come back. All the time watching House carefully for any signs of great distress. He had his vicodine addiction just under control after a lot of therapy and no-one wanted him to relapse.

And a visit from your ex was a good reason to cause that...

Everytime House or Stacy looked up, they all pretended to be busy with reading a file or making some coffee. Luckily the new case patient wasn't at risk of dying in the next couple of years.

The white-coated gang heard the couple's voices getting louder. The glass just muffled what they were saying, but they were really mad. They saw Stacy slap a paper in front of House's nose and he signed it with a frown, followed by stalking angrily out of the office. Everyone jumped up.

Stacy followed him "Don't you dare walk out of this argument Greg! Don't you just dare! I know you cared for my father, but he had no right, no right at all, to give you half of the house!"

House ignored her and grinded his teeth. "Case! Let's go to the patient!" He snapped.

House was already in the hallway, followed quickly by his three assistants. Cuddy wrung her hands nervously together, watching Stacy go after House.

Wilson's worry for his friend escalated quickly. House has never looked that agitated before.

"I can make you do anything, you bastard!" Stacy yelled. She was making a scene in the hospital and if there is one thing nurses are good in besides nursing, it was gossiping.

House froze, Chase could just barely avoid stumbling into his boss.

"I know your secret!" Stacy screamed now.

"Oh God." Wilson mumbled, he went to Stacy and put his hand on her shoulder, but she shook it off.

"Do you want me to tell?! Do you?" the ex-wife was going into hysterics.

House turned and with the most vulnerable and broken voice ever heard from him, he answered.

"Don't. Please don't." This made the people around them widen their eyes in surprise and curiosity. Wilson felt like getting stabbed in his heart when he heard his best friend answer like that.

"The great and almighty House has a dirty secret! You want to know why I left him?" Stacy gestured around with her arms as to capture even more interest of the audience.

"Don't." House said again.

"I left him, not only because he couldn't forgive me for his leg. So sorry for caring for you by the way! I didn't want you in even more pain. But you decided to stop trusting me!"

House took a step closer.

"Stacy!" he barked warningly.

"Well if you can't trust me. Why respecting your wishes?"

The man gripped his cane with white knuckles, eyes widening in fear.

"I married you because you wanted to hide your secret and because I thought you would grow to love me, but I was mistaken. You fell in love with someone else and that wasn't the plan, was it now?" Stacy had this hideous jealous and angry look on her face by now.

"Gregory House, world famous doctor, is GAY!"

You heard the icy silence fill the room. People gasped in surprise and everyone looked at House to see him deny this accusation. He didn't.

"You're pathetic! You fell in love with a man and you know he's never going to love you back, so you closed yourself off for everyone who wanted to try. You're a miserable and lonely man and you will stay that way. He will never love you and you will waste your life away by pining after him." With that she left, clutching the signed papers in her hands and leaving House with the remains of his trampled confidence and the burst image of being the person he let everybody believe him to be.

"House?" Cameron asked in a soft voice.

"Get back to work, people. The show is over!" he limped away, knowing his dignity has left him and he scowled even more. Never once meeting the eyes of a surprised and hurt Wilson.

"Well... That was a surprise." Cuddy said. "You heard House, back to work people!"

00

"He's not picking up his phone." Cameron said.

"We'll talk with him when he gets back to work." Chase said trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"We stil have a case." Foreman said. The three of them went back to work.

00

"Have you talked with House yet?" Cuddy asked Wilson. They were in his office during lunch break.

"No." Wilson never looked up.

"Why not?"

"He was supposed to be my best friend and he never told me he was gay!"

"I think he needs your support right now."

"And I think I'm too dissapointed to see or talk with him right now." And he went back to work.

Lisa threw her hands exasperated in the air and left his office in a huff.

Wilson then continued staring at the wall, thinking about House. As usual.

00

"Psst! House is back!" A nurse said on the first floor.

"House is back!"

"He's back!"

"He doesn't look gay, does he?"

"Look! House!"

The whispering voices followed him everywhere in the hospital. He went into his office and saw his team walking very fast down the hall to catch him. Cameron was almost at the door when he looked her in the eyes and pushed the lock of the door in with his cane. He limped to the other door that Chase in the meantime was trying to reach and he closed it too.

"Please House, we don't care. Just talk with us." Cameron pleaded.

House just stared at her for a couple of seconds.

The blinds closed, shutting the outside world completely out.

00

"It's been almost a week. We can't get him to talk to us and Wilson doesn't want to see him." Foreman said.

"I know. I know! But he's still doing his work, he's being a great doctor at the moment and he does his clinic hours without protesting. I can not discipline him when he's doing nothing wrong. He's quiet and behaving." Cuddy sighed.

"And it's even more infuriating to have him like this, than like he normal is." Chase said.

"I'll try to talk with him again." Cuddy said and the other three went out of the office. Slumped, with defeat written across their shoulders.

"House, you've never shown you had emotions before. Why care now?" Cuddy asked herself out loud.

00

House took his sandwich and put his waterbottle in his armpit. He looked over the crowd to find a spot and saw the guys from the maternity department. They knew him, he sometimes lounged in their lounge and he could sit with them today because he knew Wilson was angry with him.

"Hey guys." House said and sat down. The conversation stopped immediately when House stood at their table. They looked uneasily at each other.

"House. Why are you at our table?" The asian dude asked.

"Can't I sit with my buddies from the maternity floor? What's wrong with a little interhouse bonding?" and House behaved like he always did, but now they knew he was gay.

"Euhm... Yeah... Nothing wrong with that but euhm... I just finished." One of them said and he left, with a plate clearly still halfful. The second one left too and this time without a word.

"Euhm House..." the asian guy started.

"Et tu Brute?" House sneered.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I don't want to fuel the gossip mill even more and being seen with you... Well, I don't want them to think I'm the man of your dreams and dude... I'm happily married, I could do without bad publicity." And he left too, leaving House alone at the table.

"Fine." House said out loud, resigning himself to start eating in his office, behind closed doors. All alone. It's not like he cared.

00

Cuddy was really busy and it took another week to find some time to talk with House. Around noon she made her way to his office.

Knock knock "House?"

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK "House!" her rings making the knocking sound even louder.

"House! You can't ignore your superior! Open the door or I'll call the janitor or just break the glass! And you know I mean it." Cuddy said, luckily almost no-one was around. Everyone was still eating.

The door opened and a haggard looking House stood in the opening.

Cuddy looked at him, his beard was unkempt, his clothes wrinkled, exhaustion clearly written in his eyes and his cheekbones seemed even more pronounced.

"Have you been eating?"

"Yes Mom, is that all?" He said.

Cuddy opened her mouth again when suddenly Wilson passed by.

"Lisa." Wilson said.

"Doctor Wilson." She nodded back.

Wilson looked at House, their eyes met and House kept himself from flinching when he saw the raw dissapointment and hurt in those bambibrown eyes.

"House." Wilson ground out.

"Wilson." House said with a hoarse voice.

And then he was gone down the hall. Cuddy turned to scold House some more but got the door in her face.

"Hiding is not the solution, House!" she shouted through the closed door.

00

_9 AM_

"You have a rash?" House asked. The young man nodded.

"Okay let down your pants and I'll take a look."

The young guy hesitated.

"Get on with it! I haven't got all day!" House said.

"I think I want another doctor."

House stilled his hands to stop putting on fresh white gloves. "What for?"

"I heard you are a gay doctor and I don't feel comfortable with you looking at my dick. I would feel sexually harrassed and I don't think you can stay objective." The man said.

"That's ridiculous!" House shouted. "So if I would be a hetero and I had to deliver a baby that woman could accuse me too of harrassing her?"

The young man just lifted his chin, showing he wouldn't change his decision.

House sighed. "Fine!" He bit out. He threw open his door and yelled for the whole floor to hear. "Another doctor for this guy, because he thinks I would hit on him!"

Some people laughed, other pointed at him and Cuddy looked up from the reception.

House turned and said loud enough for everyone to hear to the guy.

"You've got quite the ego, you're not even my type." And with those words he strode off. He had enough of this.

Cuddy just watched his back when he walked away, she felt hurt in his place and said to herself she would help her friend. Even if it would be the last thing she'll ever do.

00

After another two weeks, things went back to being more normal again. People still gossipped about the possible love interest of Dr. House and they still whispered and pointed at him behind his back. Thinking he didn't notice. Cameron, Chase and Foreman treated him the same, kind of... He got out of his office to work on cases, but still ate alone and he did his clinic hours.

One day he just shouted out loud, making Chase drop his mug of coffee. "Stop treating me like I'm made out of porcelain!" The three just smiled a bit sheepishly, but from then on they were back to normal. They still kept an eye out for their boss, but they didn't try to talk to him about his emotions anymore.

Wilson still hasn't shown his face and they barely acknowledged each other in the hallways. The others noticed but didn't dare to say anything about it. It was obvious that the fall-out caused House to feel depressed and Wilson was starting to feel guilty about abandoning his best friend. It changed again one day when House was assisting an operation. His cane and clothes were outside the operation room. Abandoned, in the past already used as the perfect opportunity for pranksters and this time it was House's turn.

Dr. Ford, a young promising doctor, jealous of House saw his chance and took it. When House got out of the operation he looked for his cane but he didn't find it.

"Where's my cane?" he asked at a nurse. She just shrugged her shoulders.

House limped undignified to his office and whistled loudly on two fingers. "Hey! My three musketeers!" Chase, Cameron and Foreman looked up from their screens and papers.

"It's not funny guys, where's my cane?" House asked angrily.

"We don't have it. Were did you last saw it?" Cameron asked. House explained and they went looking for their boss's cane. House his leg was killing him and he had to keep low on painkillers to avoid becoming addicted again. The bum leg was spasming a bit and he tried massaging his thigh.

A knock on the glass and House looked up. Wilson.

"What do you want?" House said.

"Chase said you've lost your cane and I helped searching for it. I found it." And he held out the cane.

House his eyes went wide, his cheeks reddening with fury. "Do you think it's funny?" He hissed.

"No! House! It wasn't me! I found it like this in the cafetaria! I swear!" Wilson put the cane on the table, discreetly trying to hide the letters on it.

The three musketeers were back and were watching the exchange between the two elder men.

"What's on it?" House asked. His voice softer. Wilson felt relieved, House believed him.

"I don't think you want to know.." Wilson started, but House had already leaned forward to turn the cane on its other side.

The cane was rainbow coloured and in big dark letters the following sentence stood out:

"Dr. House loves hard wood."

It could've been funny, but it wasn't.

With a thump House let his forehead drop onto his table.

"House?" Wilson asked.

"Please, just leave me alone."

They left the room, respecting House his wish, and determined to find the culprit of this distasteful prank.

00

It wasn't the only prank. The cane-incident went like wildfire through the hospital. Pictures were taking of House when he went home with the gay-cane.

Gayporn was waiting for him at the reception between his letters.

His name on the door of Examining Room 1 was changed into Dr. Gay, the next day in: 'Dr. Fag'. Resulting in patients with complaints.

House started to take even less care of himself and he clearly broadcasted an aura of depression. Wilson couldn't take it anymore, but House didn't want to talk about it.

00

The pranks got ignored as much as possible by House, he started talking again about things that weren't case-involved. He was just whining about his detuned piano and how hard it was to find someone to make an appointment with to tune it for him and that he couldn't play it for another 4 weeks, when Wilson interrupted him.

"It's twelve, I'm hungry. Let's go down to eat something. My treat."

House was silent for a moment.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Why?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you... We're not three-years old. Why not House? You're clearly neglecting yourself. Let's go eat something. You can pay your own meal if that's the reason you're opposed to go down and eat something." Wilson watched his friend closely for any sign, maybe a little flicker of emotion that could give him an insight of House.

There it was. His mouthcorners were down, he was frowning and looking at the floor.

"House, tell me."

"I don't want them to... damage your reputation." House finally admitted.

"My reputation? How so?" Wilson was truly clueless.

"You don't want to be seen alone with a... With a queer like me."

You could hear a pin drop.

"House..." Wilson wanted to reassure his friend. "We have always been friends, they wouldn't say something like that about us. There's nothing abnormal about the two of us eating together. We've done it for years!"

"I'm not hungry! Just leave me alone."

Wilson knew that nothing would change House's opinion and left.

00

Knock knock

"What do you want Wilson?" House asked irritated.

"I hope you like the cheese dish they served today." And Wilson put down the plate in front of House, making himself comfortable on the chair with his own food and drink.

House didn't move for a couple of minutes.

"Thank you." Wilson heard and he didn't look up because he knew how difficult it was for House to say the words.

"Don't mention it. What did you think about the game last night by the way?"

And House smiled, his first real smile in weeks, feeling grateful for Wilson and his diversion. Both of them didn't want to talk about the giant rainbow coloured elephant in the room.

00

**Yeah, I know I portrayed Stacy as a bitch and Ford is a made-up character. But it's fanfiction for a reason. If you don't like it, then don't read it. And if you wonder why nobody is doing anything about the gay bashing, it's because they don't know who the pranktser (but we do) is so have a little patience the guy will get his punishment.**

**Reviews are my drugs! So hit the button please!**


	2. Let Them Talk 2

**Let Them Talk 2**

**Special thanks to sock puppet10, SrslyNo, freddy, limptulip, physics, HughIsMagic and a guest who left me this sweet review. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**This is for you guys **

00

House came out of the bathroom on the first floor, when he saw from a distance a man at his door. It was still early and no-one really noticed the guy. House limped closer and peeked around the corner to see what the man was doing.

"_Ford." _House thought seethingly. Dr. Ford was changing House's name again on Examining Room 1.

A nurse saw House and looked at Ford, then back at House. When Ford left, she spoke up.

"I'm going to call this in. He can't do that, there's nothing wrong with being gay."

House smiled and looked at her name tag. "Evelyn... Thank you, but you don't have to do that."

"He should get fired for this!" she said unbelievingly.

"Yes, I know... But could you do me a favour? I have this idea..."

The two of them put their heads together and their smiles turned into something that resembled a villainous smirk.

00

_The next day_

"Hey Cathy have you heard..." Evelyn said to her friend at the reception.

"Belinda! You will not believe what Evelyn said to me!" Cathy started half an hour later.

"Yeah, I heard it from Belinda, who heard it from Evelyn. She assured me it really happened!"

"No! It didn't! It did! Who would have thought!"

"_So far the plan was working."_ Evelyn thought and winked at House when he came in. He tried to surpress his smile.

00

"House!" I want to talk with you for a minute... Euh, what are you doing on this floor?" Wilson looked around to confirm that House was here on the wrong floor.

"Wilson. Shut up. Do something for me will ya?" House said. The taller man looked around and saw a herd of nurses appearing around the corner. Furiously cackling among themselves.

"Wait here and when I appear again, say to me: "What where you doing in Ford's office?" and try to sound really surprised and innocent. You should've no problem pulling the choir boy card. Alright?"

Before Wilson could react, House already dissapeared behind the corner. Wilson waited and the nurses came closer. Suddenly House reappeared. His lips looked red and swollen, his clothes in a disarray. All in all, he looked like he had just made out and he had a blush on his cheeks.

"_House is blushing!"_ Wilson thougt and without knowing his face went slack from surprise, helping House even more with his plan. The nurses skidded to a halt and Wilson remembered what he had to do.

"What were you doing in Ford's office?" It came out with a high voice and House seemed pleased.

"Shhtt!" he answered, holding up his hand as to shush Wilson from telling his secret and he looked pointedly at the curious females.

The nurses giggled and started walking again, when they were gone Wilson turned to House.

"What was that all about, House?"

"You'll see..." he said with a face that clearly told the cat got the canary.

00

Ford was talking with a nurse at the reception about one of his cases when House appeared at his side.

"Hi Will." He said.

Before Ford could answer, the doctor with the cane was already gone.

The nurse was smiling widely at him and Ford could see the wheels turning in her head.

"This is not what it looks like."

"Sure, honey."

00

He just found a place when another doctor from the staff clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you! Try to teach him some manners, will ya!" and the man walked on.

Ford just remained frozen. _"What the hell is wrong with these people?"_ he thought.

00

It took Ford another three days to hear the new rumour about him and House.

When he heard it, his face went red from anger, then got an even deeper shade of red out of pure embarrassment, then a light greenish tint, quickly followed by turning white as a sheet from fear.

Oh God no, everyone was looking at him. Everyone believes it.

Matters got even worse when House, for the first time in weeks, came in the cafetaria and winked at him. The wink spoke of very dirty promises and it made even the more promiscious people blush.

Ford started thinking about eating in his office. Alone.

00

"Is it true what we heard?" Cameron asked.

"It depends. Yes, this one time I peed in the vase with flowers of a patient. But don't worry. He was in a coma and I really had to go and I didn't want to miss what they were saying on the show on tv and..."

"Not that!" Foreman said, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"About you and Ford." Chase added.

Wilson had just entered their office. "What about you and Ford?"

He looked at his friend, waiting for an answer, when House sighed.

"You jealous?"

"No!" and Wilson left without telling in the first place what he was doing there.

00

"For the hundredth time! I'm not gay! House is leadig you all on!" Ford yelled at Evelyn. "I hate gay people! I think it's disgusting!"

"Seems to me like you're in denial." Evelyn said.

"No! I couldn't be gay! You remember those pranks on House? Well, I did that because I wanted to get him out!"

"What pranks?" Evelyn innocently asked.

By now Ford was very agitated and trying to get people to believe him of not being gay.

"Changing his name on his door, the cane-incident, the porn..."

"Interesting." Ford suddenly heard behind him. "Ford, my office." Cuddy said and with a brisk and angry spring in her step, she walked away.

Evelyn took the phone in her hand and made the call.

"The eagle has landed, the snake's gone!"

"I'll buy you dinner." House said and put down the phone with a smile.

00

**Short chappie. Hope you liked how House got back at Ford.**

**Review!**


	3. Let Them Talk 3

**Let them talk 3**

**I'm sorry it took me so long, I could give a lot of explanations, but I won't keep you waiting any** **longer. Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

00

By now the whole hospital has heard of the Ford-House affair and people supported House more open now because they thought him brave and devious. It was really weird to see House's popularity increase over the next few weeks and Wilson didn't like it. He didn't like it one single bit…

00

"Well then, you done for today? We could order some Chinese and…" Wilson started.

"No can do, I promised the guy from radiology I would eat something with him and his buddies." House replied.

"Since when are you and 'the guy from radiology' so chummy?"

"He started talking with me one day and offered me some drinks and… I'm just going to drink something with them, Mum!"

Wilson grunted silently. "You could've mentioned it to me."

"Jealous, Wilson?" House asked with a mischievous smirk, but before Wilson could answer the elevator opened and a man was waiting at the doors.

"Hey! You…" House said, obviously not remembering the guy's name.

"It's Jasper or Dr. Conner, though I prefer it if you would call me Jasper." The guy from the radiology answered with a giant smile.

Wilson thought the man's intentions were obvious and pulled softly on House's sleeve to say something about it. House just ignored him.

"See you tomorrow Wilson? Let's go Jazz! Where are your friends?"

"They'll be coming later, we could drink something already…" Was the last thing Wilson heard and then they turned a corner.

"Dr. Wilson, I'm so glad you're still here. Could you sign this pl…" a friendly nurse started asking.

"No! I'm done for today!" he snapped and with a fierce strut he walked out the door, out the hospital and into the cool air. Hoping it would help him calm down and understand his mumbo jumbo feelings.

00

"What's the coffee doing on the table? Did House make us some?" Chase asked the other three in his team. Cameron shrugged and looked at Wilson for an answer. Then they heard House answering.

"Jazz brought us some, he was early and thought we could use it."

"Well! Isn't that thoughtful!?" Wilson sarcastically replied and slammed down the new casefile on the table.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Chase asked. Normally the Australian accent of the sexy doctor would calm everyone down, but it wasn't working today with Wilson.

"Shut up! To work, I don't have all day." And he opened the file and started rambling about some tumor. The others just looked at each other behind his back while Gregory House leaned against the wall, stroking his chin thoughtfully, watching the oncologist.

A grin flirted with his mouth.

00

Blue bright eyes were watching him. Wilson started stroking himself faster, harder. A groan wrestled itself from his throat and before he knew it, he was coming.

When he came down from his intense orgasm, he frowned and then a panicked look came over his face.

00

All day long Wilson was avoiding him. He didn't look him in the eyes when talking and now he just looked through House. Puh, as if that was possible!

"Hey! Buttercups!" House yelled when Wilson ignored him again and walked fast through the hallway. Wilson halted for a sec and then just walked on, shaking his head.

00

"What's up with you today, House?" Jasper asked.

"I'm thinking of a way to guarantee my coup for world domination."

"Now, seriously?"

"Wilson has a stick up his arse." House sipped from his beer after confessing this.

"What do you mean?" Dr. Conner asked with a gentle voice.

"He ignores me and snaps at my crew and others all the time. Maybe it's something about his ex, but he won't talk to me." Unconsciously House went with his hands through his hair, unwillingly displaying his real distress about the situation.

"He's the guy, isn't he?" Jazz asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." House finished his beer and stood up as graceful as possible with a bum leg.

"Your secret is safe with me Gregory."

House walked away, "YOU have NO idea what you're talking about."

Dr. Jasper Conner shook his head and smiled ruefully.

"Those two wouldn't notice it, unless it bit them in the leg."

He snorted in his beer.

00

"New tie?" House asked in the elevator.

Wilson hummed.

"Why?"

Wilson just shrugged and stepped out on his floor.

"Good day House, don't try to kill any patients."

"Is it a nurse? Your ex? Who is it?" House followed him to his office.

"I have to work House, it's just a tie, go to your playground. This is mine." And Wilson closed the door in House's face.

House placed his forehead against the cold wood under Wilson's name tag, balling his fist even tighter around his cane.

And then, barely a whisper,

"It's not just a tie, James…"

00

**Thanks for sticking with me! Xx**


	4. Let Them Talk 4

**Let Them Talk 4**

Things between House and Wilson were still awkward. They talked and worked together again, but there was something in the atmosphere between them. The others couldn't exactly name it, only Dr. Conner knew what was going on. And what was going on? A lot of tension that is.

_Ping!_

"House."

"Wilson."

"How are ya today?"

"Fine. You?"

"Great."

The doors opened and a big family, with balloons with 'It's a boy!' on it, squeezed them in the elevator. Causing Wilson to stand really close to House.

Their breath sped up and House looked at the ceiling. His hand on the elevator wall for support. Wilson was mentally praying _'Don't notice anything!'_

The family left the elevator and reluctantly they split up. Dilated pupils, heart in a frenzy.

"See you later James." House's voice rasped.

Wilson just made a choked affirmative noise and when the doors closed again he had the ridiculous notion to start fanning himself and clutching his heart.

When Cuddy waited at the elevator and it opened, her eyebrows shut way up high at the sight of Dr. James Wilson banging his head against the elevator wall.

"Wilson?"

"Don't ask!" he groaned and left. Hopefully there were some cancer patients that took all his attention today.

00

'_Knock knock!'_

"I'm busy! Leave me alone!" Wilson shouted through the door.

House stepped in with a bottle of scotch in his hands.

"I heard of your patient."

Wilson just scowled at the paperwork in front of him.

House just waited patiently.

Suddenly Wilson flew from his chair and wiped all the papers from his desk, gripping his hair tight and turning his face to the wall.

He heard House limping up to him and felt a hand on his shoulder. Comforting.

"She was just so young. She shouldn't have died. The tests were never wrong before… I could have done more! I could have given her more time!" Tears rolled over his cheek, Wilson didn't like to feel so powerless.

"You did your job admirably. Stop blaming yourself. She was lucky to have such a great doctor like you and you gave her more time they've ever expected. They made the best out of it and they'll never regret that."

Wilson sniffed.

"It's just… It's just so…"

"I know."

The oncologist turned his sad, tearstained face to his friend. Blue understanding eyes met his brown. And for the first time in years they hugged.

Wilson dropped his head defeated on House's shoulder and hesitatingly House put his arm around Wilson. That was enough for the shorter man and he gripped House tight. Shoulders shaking from suppressed emotions. Every confusing thing that has happened lately, House that didn't trust him at first to tell his secret, the loneliness, the dying patients, the feeling of being left out and being jealous just poured out and House took it all in silence. Suffering because James was in pain. He held his best friend tight. He held the love of his life close to his heart with the wish to protect him and care for him like he always wanted to do and never did.

But not anymore. House was going to do something about it.

00

"House! Stop whining about your piano!" Foreman said angrily at lunch.

The crew, Wilson and Cuddy just laughed with House's faked trembling lip to express his 'hurt' feelings.

"I'm sure the piano tuner will be at your place in a couple of days." Cameron tried to salvage the situation.

"In a couple of days!? It's been weeks since I've played the piano and my fingers are yearning for my sweet sinful music." House looked up as if God would shine his light on him and this mournful declaration.

The others just snorted.

"Well, on this note, it's time I'm going back to work." Cuddy said and she stood up to clear her plates.

"By the way, nice tie, Wilson."

House narrowed his eyes and answered without meaning to "I liked the dark blue one better."

His ducklings looked incredulously at him and before House could fake indifference, Lisa replied.

"Yeah, that one's nice too. House can I talk with you this afternoon?"

"No."

"It's about your patients."

"Sure it is."

"House!"

"No."

"Fine!"

Dr. Cuddy huffed and left. A silence of a couple of seconds filled the table and his occupants.

"So… You liked the dark blue one better?" Wilson asked shyly.

And there it was! An honest to God damn blush high on House's cheeks.

"I don't care what you wear as long as you're not naked." Before the blush could spread he stood up and left too.

Wilson just followed the back of his friend with his eyes, until he went out the door. His mouth open and a blush was staining his face too.

"What in God's name just happened?" Chase asked in a high voice.

Foreman and Cameron just glanced at each other and then at Wilson.

"I'm sure… It's nothing." Cameron slowly answered. The three musketeers looked at Wilson and he felt suddenly very uncomfortable. He cleared his throat. Once, twice and then just gave up.

"See you later guys."

The moment Wilson was gone, Cameron, Chase and Foreman discussed their new observations.

00

Wilson was talking with a nurse at the reception when suddenly he heard piano music. He turned around, just like all the other people to see where it was coming from.

There was House, playing on the piano in the entrance hall. Entertaining the people who were waiting for their appointment. Little children were dancing to his funny tunes and parents were applauding after every piece of music he played.

House looked up and saw Wilson. Their eyes met and energy crackled between them. Wilson forced his eyes to look at the floor, but after a second he looked back up. House was placing his fingers on the piano again. Frowning slightly to himself.

People were waiting with abated breath. And then…

_You told me you were leaving  
After all we've been through  
Guess I'm fool falling in love with you  
There ain't no use in crying  
Do what you have to do  
Guess I'm a fool falling in love with you._

House glanced up to see Wilson while playing the next verse._  
_

_You told me that the kind of love we have  
Will last for a million years  
I believe everything you said  
You felt my heart with tears.  
So long pretty baby  
Go break some other heart in two  
Guess I'm a fool falling in love with you._

Wilson didn't know what to think. Was House looking AND thinking about him while singing? Or just watching him without a real reason?__

You told me that the kind of love we have  
Will last for a million years  
I believe everything you said  
You felt my heart with tears.  
So long pretty baby  
Go break some other heart in two  
Guess I'm a fool falling in love with you.

By now others started noticing and when House noticed they noticed, he looked at his hands again.__

Falling in love with you,  
Falling in love with you  
Falling, falling in love with you

It was silent for a while and then a thunderous applause started. House stood up and made a mocking bow at the public followed by leaving with his cane and a file clasped under his arm.

'_The ball's in your court now, Jimmy.'_

00

**The song is: "Guess I'm a fool" by Hugh Laurie.**


End file.
